Soo Scary!
by Pieree
Summary: Nonton insidious sama Leon? Siapa takut! Kan Ashley tinggal ngumpetin wajah sambil meluk tangan Leon hehe. Leon/Ashley. R&R?


**summary**

**Nonton insidious sama Leon? Siapa takut! Kan Ashley tinggal ngumpetin wajah sambil meluk tangan Leon hehe.**

.

.

Ini aku, Ashley Graham.

Umurku dua puluh empat tahun. Rambut pirangku kini panjang dan lurus, melewati bahu dan menyentuh pinggang. Sebenarnya sih aku ini anak presiden AS, tapi lebih baik abaikan dulu statusku yang itu. Soalnya sekarang aku lagi mau berkencan sama seseorang. Tanpa _bodyguard_, tanpa pengawas, tanpa guru, tanpa ayah, tanpa saudara, tanpa polisi. Aku bakalan jadi seorang wanita biasa. Khususnya hari ini.

Kuhela nafas lega saat melihat cerminan diriku di kaca. Aku tampak cantik dengan mantel dan rok mini pink ini. Tentu saja dong. Kan aku mau sempurna di depan 'dia'.

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa pria yang tengah kutunggu?

**Tok tok tok.**

Pintu diketuk dan aku mengiyakan. Datanglah seorang _maid_ tua yang menyapaku dengan senyuman.

"Nona Ashley, Tuan Leon sudah ada di depan—"

"Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu, ya!" Tanpa babibu aku segera keluar kamar dan melintasinya begitu saja. "_Bye bye_~!"

"Hati-hati dijalan, Nona..." _Maid_ itu hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum ramah.

.

.

.

**SOO—SCARY!**

**Resident Evil 4 by Capcom**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Leon Scott Kennedy—Ashley Graham)**

.

.

**one of one**

-sangat menakutkan!-

.

.

"Leon!"

Aku memanggil sesosok pria yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu mobil. Pria dewasa yang teramat sangat tampan itu menoleh. Dia tersenyum dan membiarkanku berjinjit untuk mengecup pipinya yang tirus.

"Jadi kan nemenin aku _shopping_-nya?"

Ia hanya ber-hn ria sambil membukakan pintu mobil SUV-nya kepadaku. Tipikal _gentleman_, memang. Aku yang selalu dibuat tersanjung olehnya hanya bisa memancarkan senyum ceria dan masuk.

"Terima kasih!"

Ia memasuki bangku kemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya untuk menuju salah satu _mall_ terbesar di Amerika.

.

.

**soo-scary—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Kekasihku yang satu ini bernama Leon. Lengkapnya Leon Scott Kennedy. Dia adalah seorang pria yang telah mencuri hatiku semenjak aku masih berusia remaja. Kalian juga ingat, kan? Waktu itu aku sempat diculik oleh Saddler dan dibawa ke kota aneh yang dipenuhi zombie. Nah, Leon lah yang menyelamatkanku dari semua itu.

Usai misi selesai dan kami berdua pulang dengan selamat ke AS, dia berhenti dari kepolisian dan memilih untuk bekerja di tempat yang lain—yang lebih aman tentunya. Itu semua aku yang merekomendasikan. Aku tak ingin nyawanya kembali di ambang bahaya lagi.

Berbulan-bulan setelahnya, akhirnya Leon dengan resmi memintaku menjadi kekasih. Ayahku menyetujui hubungan kami berdua. Padahal jarang-jarang loh dia merestuiku untuk pacaran. Mungkin karena Ayah merasa aku masih hidup di sini karena penyelamatan yang dilakukan Leon, kali ya.

Oke, bahas masa lalunya kita sudahi deh. Beberapa jam berputar-putar di _mall_ membuat kakiku yang dilapisi _heels_ menjadi lelah. Tepat di jam 12:00, aku dan Leon memutuskan untuk nonton di bioskop. Sayangnya semua bangku bioskop pada penuh kecuali film yang berjudul Insidious.

"Leon, apa kamu mau nonton film ini?" Aku bertanya sambil mengacungkan jariku ke _wallpaper_ seram yang terpampang judul Insidious di atasnya. Aku yang melihatnya di dinding _lobby_ bioskop pun merinding seketika.

Leon tak berkomentar. Ia hanya berpikir sebentar dan mengangguk. "Terserah. Aku mengikuti kemauanmu."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. Tangan berototnya yang dilapisi kemeja putih kupeluk erat. "Tapi itu kan film _horror_. Aku takuut..."

Ia menepuk kepalaku. Pelan dan lembut. "Kau akan kujaga."

Rasa takutku menguap aku nyengir lebar. "Kalau begitu, nonton Insidious aja deh."

Lumayan kan. Jika takut aku tinggal membenamkan wajahku ke tangannya. Toh, sewaktu menyelamatkanku dari zombie Leon selalu tampak berani dan keren. Ia bahkan berani memotong atau menembak mati para zombie gila yang hendak menyerangku.

Ah, aku jadi kangen masa-masa itu. Aku ingin dilindunginya lagi. Dan mungkin Leon bisa mengulanginya saat kita nonton nanti.

Akhirnya kami sepakat dan memasuki ruang bioskop Insidious. Duduk diam di bangku merah yang nyaman dan _popcorn caramel_ serta soda di masing-masing lengan bangku.

"Ah, filmnya dimulai!" Aku segera sok-sokan manja sambil membenamkan wajahku di bahu Leon. Leon hanya tertawa kecil.

Semenit di sana...

Sepuluh menit di sana...

Lima belas menit di sana—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Buset, teriakan siapa tuh!? Keras amat!"

Keluarlah sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama menampilkan wajah pucat. Itu adalah Leon dan Ashley.

Aku yang ngos-ngosan mengadah, menatap Leon yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan diriku.

"Le-Leon, k-kamu kenapa?"

Pria bersurai cokelat keemasan itu menegakkan badan. Ia berdehem pelan dan mengencangkan wajah _cool_-nya yang tadi kendur. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tapi yang tadi teriak itu... siapa...?"

Aku berniat bertanya lagi, namun kalimatku tersendat karena aku terlebih dulu melihat kaki Leon bergetar. Dan hebatnya, sebuah hal mengunci perhatianku. Ada yang basah-basah di selangkangan celana jeans birunya. Aku melotot.

"EWWH!"

Leon ngompol di celana!

Oh, _God_. Meski dia ahli dalam bidang _gore_, Leon ternyata takut hantu...

Jadi tadi dia ya yang teriak? Err...

_Fine._ Dia tetap pacarku yang tangguh dan pemberani saat melawan zombie kok, huhuh.

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Fict iseng. Niat awalnya sih bukan buat humor, tapi karena lagi ngga pengen bikin panjang jadinya gini deh.**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree**


End file.
